


Johnny Cash and The Boy Named Sue

by NocturnalRites



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/pseuds/NocturnalRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man's name says a lot about him, and The Middleman's has always been a mystery.  Wendy's glad to have finally been let in on the secret, but his name is...what?  Spoilers: Refers to information in the Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Cash and The Boy Named Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, song-themed microfic which came to me after seeing the key 'Obligatory Johnny Cash Reference' in the Sino-Mexican Revelation. This has been cross-posted to the MM/WW LiveJournal Community and to FanFiction.net.

The Middlemobile  
Always 1 mile below the speed limit  
Couples Time

 

"Clarence."

"What, Dubbie?"

"I was just thinking out loud. Colton's okay, but – Clarence? Just warning you, I am so not yelling, 'Harder, harder, Clarence.' Ever."

"But you do call on the Almighty quite frequently, I have noticed. When you're coherent."

"Har. Seriously, how much did your parents hate you?"

"I told you I was named for my father."

"Multi-generational name torture. Kinky. Any kids at school ever try to beat you up because of your name?"

"One doesn't get to be a CO-punching hothead without practice. But nobody tried twice."

"So, you were like the boy named Sue, huh?"

"Johnny Cash was a man of many truths as well as talents, Dubbie. Speaking of which, pass me that CD."

"Oh, [bleep]."


End file.
